<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mobile Communication by Anna_banana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001546">Mobile Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana'>Anna_banana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daniil and Nico during lockdown, Daniil is oblivious and insecure, Flirting, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Multi Chapter, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Tags to be added, Tennis, Video Calling, lock down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nico says the suggestion in the same tone as all of his suggestions- as though it is the best idea he’s ever had in his life. Every time Nico explains an idea in this tone, Daniil knows all to well that he’s going to find it impossible to resist him. </i><br/>- Locked down both on their own, Daniil and Nico spend their time together but apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Hulkenberg/Daniil Kvyat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mobile Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does anyone want to read this pairing? Probably not. Is it happening anyway? Absolutely.<br/>Inspired by Nico and Daniil enjoying playing tennis together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dany I’m bored,” is the first thing Nico days when the phone is answered.</p>
<p>‘Hello to you too,’ the Russian thinks to himself.  He decides against saying it out loud.</p>
<p>“Go walk your dog then?” Dany suggests instead, whilst himself sitting back down on the sofa. </p>
<p>His own workout can always wait until the phone call is done, after all, he doesn’t exactly have anything better to do right now.</p>
<p>“Me and Zeus have already been out for our allocated exercise,” Nico explains.</p>
<p>Daniil is pretty sure he hears the furry demon yip in response to his name being called out. Dany doesn’t like Nico’s dog, or perhaps more accurately Nico’s dog doesn’t like him. Despite liking dogs in general, Dany is less keen on small dogs. Probably sensing that, Zeus continually growled at him the first time they were introduced, despite Nico’s continually telling him to stop. </p>
<p>On second thought, maybe Zeus could tell that Dany wants to have sex with his owner and therefore didn’t trust him on that count. If so, then Dany can hardly blame him. </p>
<p>Distracted by his own thoughts, there’s a pause in the conversation where he should have responded. It’s only when Nico lets out a loud sigh that Daniil is startled back to reality.</p>
<p>“I miss playing tennis,” Nico says.</p>
<p>It’s at this point Daniil realises that the conversation is going to carry on whether with or without his help. </p>
<p>“We all miss a lot of things. What’s the point in reminding yourself of them and it making you feel worse.”</p>
<p>As always, it’s only after Dany has spoken that he realises how blunt his words sound. He can’t help but cringe at himself, cursing his inability to think before he speaks when Nico is around. Luckily however, the German just lets out a laugh in response to his comment.</p>
<p>“That is very true,” he says, “but I mentioned tennis in particular because it is something that we do together.”</p>
<p>Nico’s explanation causes Daniil’s cheeks to flush in response. More than ever he’s grateful that Nico seems to always prefer to call him rather than FaceTime. </p>
<p>“Well at least we are both at our houses rather than apartments,” Dany starts, “it’s not quite the same but we can always go into the garden and hit balls at the wall for a while.” </p>
<p>“That’s a great idea just-.”</p>
<p>Nico’s voice trails off, after a few moments Daniil begins to hear some clattering and movement. If he had to guess, he would say that Nico is going to find his racket and tennis balls. If the “ah got you,” he hears shortly after is any indication, he’s almost definitely right.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Nico says and Dany barely  even has time to get out his “that’s alright,” before the conversation is carried on.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we video call each other while we’re both doing hits on the wall then it will be like we’re playing each other?” </p>
<p>Nico says the suggestion in the same tone as all of his suggestions- as though it is the best idea he’s ever had in his life. Every time Nico explains an idea in this tone, Dany knows all to well that he’s going to find it impossible to resist him. </p>
<p>Even so, the Russian can’t help but wonder if he’s placed himself under some sort of jinx. Or if perhaps he is cursed. At the very least he’s just very unlucky, which yup, sounds about right.  Only he could instantly make someone want to video call him by being grateful of the fact they never have before.</p>
<p>“You know that isn’t really going to work right?” Dany questions.</p>
<p>He doesn’t even need a video call to be able to imagine perfectly those bright blue puppy dog eyes and the ridiculous eyelash fluttering accompanying Nico’s “please”.</p>
<p>Dany rather than even bothering with the pretence of arguing, simply states that he needs a few minutes before wandering off to grab his own racket and tennis balls. Nico agrees excitably and simply says he’ll switch their call to video while Daniil does so.</p>
<p>The world always seems to have perfect timing. Or in Daniil’s case, awful timing. It’s as he’s about to put the phone on the floor at his feet, to reach into his equipment cupboard, that the video call begins.</p>
<p>“Nice crotch,” Nico calls out teasingly and Daniil flushes in embarrassment. He blindly kicks at his phone to move it further away from it. The only thing he’s grateful for is that he can be fairly confident that the horrible angle had his his face, preventing Nico from seeing his reaction. Finally he grabs what he needs, placing the racket and balls under his arm before picking up his phone once more.</p>
<p>“Ready when you are,” Daniil mutters, ignoring Nico’s previous comment. The German snickers in response, but allows him the evasion. </p>
<p>They both head into their respective gardens and at roughly the same time, find a suitable wall to hit against. </p>
<p>The main flaw in their plan, Dany realises, is that the only place they can sit their phones is against the wall. Rather than voicing the concern, knowing full well that it would be ignored, Daniil simply sends a silent prayer to whoever may be listening for him not to smash his own phone while playing tennis vs a wall of all things.</p>
<p>As they start hitting Dany and Nico realise pretty quickly that they can’t actually see each other particularly well, given that the phones are on the ground and they are concentrating on ‘returning’ the ball. Still, at least they are both fit enough that they can carry on an easy conversation together whilst hearing the faint noises of the ball hits and quiet sounds of exertion from the other person.</p>
<p>Dany misses his ball first and rather than going to fetch it, or getting a new one out of the pack, he decides to sit down for a bit and take a break. He sips from his water bottle and after a couple of minutes, Nico too misses the ball. It’s hard to tell on a small phone screen but the German’s last few hits were pretty aggressive and Daniil would almost be inclined to say that he made the ball impossible to reach on purpose. After missing, Nico shrugs his shoulders exaggeratedly before also heading to sit down and grab his phone.</p>
<p>The hopeful part of Daniil’s brain is certain that he missed on purpose to spend time with him. The cynical part of his brain insists that Nico was showing off and missed by accident, or thinks it’s possible that he was just being polite by also stopping. </p>
<p>Either way, they both sit leaning against the wall they were previously using, phones precariously balanced on legs so they can have their drinks. Daniil’s top sticks to him, Nico has already discarded his.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you warm?” Nico asks.</p>
<p>While asking the question he runs a hand through his hair to push it out of his face. As he does so, Daniil is unable to stop himself watching the way the movement shows of Nico’s muscles.</p>
<p>“No not really, I’m fine” he replies dismissively, lying through his teeth.</p>
<p>The heat isn’t unbearable but his top is drying uncomfortably against his skin. He isn’t willing to take his own top off however. Not when he knows that Nico would simply be comparing their bodies condition for the sport, rather than checking him out like he so desperately wants. Not when Nico would look at him, and it would be clear that he finds him lacking.   </p>
<p>Nico has been chattering away for the last few minutes, whilst Daniil was lost in his own thoughts. There’s a pause and Daniil realises that he’s clearly meant to respond at this point.  Having lost track of the conversation and feeling discouraged by his own thoughts, Dany decides to take a quick glance at the time.</p>
<p>Deciding that it’s close enough to dinner time, he says some garbled excuse about needing to start making food before hanging up. He ends the call, the last image on the screen was a confused looking Nico who managed to let out the first half of “goodbye” before the screen went dark. </p>
<p>Breathing out a tense sigh, Daniil leans back against the wall once more, head hitting the bricks with a dull thud. ‘I really am fucked,’ he thinks to himself. It takes a good couple of minutes before he’s ready to move but eventually, he decides he might as well make his words about making food come true. Heading back into the house and towards the kitchen, Dany decides he’ll chance one last glance at his phone.</p>
<p>There’s one text.</p>
<p><i>Speak to you later.</i> - Nico.</p>
<p>Daniil puts his phone on silent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr at bottasvaltteri</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>